


Lesson One

by parssseltongue



Series: Slightly Raunchy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parssseltongue/pseuds/parssseltongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun makes Luhan want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson One

_Do you want this?_

_Do you want… me?_

_No._

 

A dark soothing voice exuding with virility caressed Lu Han’s insides, melting his solid stance into silly putty in a matter of exactly three point two seconds. Commanding and unapologetic hands came and went, touching every inch of open skin almost too languidly, lightly mapping the thin and hard contours of his body as he feverishly tried to swallow the moans attempting to escape and be heard. He was startled only for a moment at the sound of belt buckles being undone and whimpered clumsily when fingernails grazed his hipbones and made contact with his shirt; a fan-given customized polo with unceremonious baby fawns galloping across a field so green it reminded him of jade crystals that came undone under a strong assault of need and pulled free over his delicate head. 

 

_How about now?_

_…Maybe._

 

Warm digits were then substituted with wanton lips spattered with breathy whispers and wicked promises at the bottom of his neck, soft and scorching and plump and wet and – this feels too good. Lu Han’s thoughts laughingly remarked, reverberated, and taunted: too damn good. A slippery tongue he knows well enough to leave alone when woken up in the morning with its’ sarcastic commentary flicked flatly at his sternum and mechanically, he threw his head backwards as a gesture of unrestricted and shameless invitation.

Suddenly, sharp teeth nipped and bit brutally at his left clavicle, evenly cutting, demanding, and challenging which left him breathless and transfixed. All he could do now was grip unyielding-ly on Se Hun’s forearms which rested on either side of him, permanent and substantial, trapping him against a dusky-marbled kitchen counter rough and grainy against his back, but Lu Han had no nuances left for concern. Not one utterance at the slightest hints of new-found bruises that will be there tomorrow, garden-fresh and obscure as a remembrance of today. Not one solitary thought especially when Se Hun was now tonguing his way to his Adam’s apple and sucking and licking and sucking and licking and engulfing him in flames of lascivious musings of things to come.

He choked aloud when they both sighed deliciously as he felt a lightning of tremor from Se Hun’s damnable chuckle running through him and somehow, his body felt oddly energized and utterly destroyed all at once at the mere sound depicting his sinful downfall.

 

_Hyung, do you want me – now?_

 

Four heartbeats and a half later.

 

_Gods, yes._

_Yes._

 

All Lu Han wanted now was more hands, less control, more lips, less inhibitions, more teeth, less clothes, definitely less clothes, and just –

More. Of. Se Hun.

 

_That sure didn't take you long._

_Oh, shut it --- oh, OH. Se Hun-ah, do that again._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These are my own words, any similarities, any likeness to other works are purely coincidental.
> 
> As for EXO, I am not SME and unfortunately do not own them and I'm merely using these boys for my writing pleasure.
> 
> Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of HMB.


End file.
